The present invention relates to a modular storage structure which includes shelves and the like supported on vertical supports. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel bracket for adjustably supporting shelves on the vertical supports.
In application Ser. No. 10/076,082 filed Feb. 15, 2002, there is described a novel modular storage system which has vertical supports on which are mounted various types of storage components. Among the components of that system are brackets which can be adjustably mounted in channels of the supports. The brackets can be readily adjusted on the vertical supports. However, as is frequently the case, a shelf which is supported in a horizontal position between a pair of supports is found not to be level and one of the brackets must be moved vertically on the vertical support. In order to do so, this may require removal of the shelf to be able to manipulate the bracket components and reposition the bracket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel mounting bracket for a modular storage system that can be easily adjusted after a shelf or the like has been mounted therein.